Untouchable
by ReahEveBlack
Summary: Song-Fic to Untouchable by Taylor Swift. M'Lyn misses Ash she needs to see him, soon...


**Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why **

I had given up a while ago he just wasn't coming back. He forgot about me, he wanted a hot new lamia girlfriend who could party and live forever with him. ****

I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you  


I loved him; he said he loved me too. So what was the point, the letters has stopped and no calls had come. I should have given up, right?

**  
Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
and when you're close I feel like coming undone **

I had one picture of us together and every single time I looked at it, it made me think about the time we went stargazing and we kissed. And I lost it whenever I looked at the photo. ****

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven  


I took out my telescope and looked at the Sirius constellation is was bright and looked like a sun burning fiery and hot. I swear when you looked to the far left corner of the star you could see an A, S, and a H. The stars even missed him. I Sighed…

**  
It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway  
**

He said he would come back in a year but it had been 13 months and Kestrel, Rowan, and Jade couldn't tell me anything. I felt like an old doll used and no longer an excitement.**  
**

**But you're untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close I feel like coming undone  
**

I couldn't just hope and pray and hope some more that he was thinking about me. Every time I tried to reach him it felt as if he was pulling away further, even thought I had no actual evidence of that, my feelings were still in-tact.

**  
In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh **

Then a shooting star rocketed across the sky dazzling my eyes as if a ultra-violet had been shown into it. I said my wish aloud, "Please bring him home, I need him it feels as if I am being ripped apart"****

In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven 

I heard rustling behind me, I slightly dabbed my eyes with the back of my hand. And when I looked back I didn't see anything my mind was playing tricks on me surely. Or maybe I was just tired; either way I had thought it might have been Ash. ****

Oh, oh  
I'm caught up in you  
Oh, oh, oh  
I was a stupid dumb girl to fall for him or think that "soul mates" were even real. How hard I had jumped and fell for him, maybe I was in-competent with sleep deprivation. My thoughts weren't rational at the moment **  
**

**Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
and when you're close I feel like coming undone **

When I slowly dragged myself up the stairs I felt as if he was holding my hand guiding me to my room and tucking me into my warm blankets. "thank-you" I whispered to the imaginary person****

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, oh 

I heard a knock at my window and I looked up only to see the dazzling face of Ash Redfern. He was there sitting on my windowsill he looked a little breathless then whispered, "Hi" then he walked over to me and pressed his lips softly to mine.****

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

I guess shooting stars actually work…


End file.
